raidenofffandomcom-20200213-history
Govad III Sagi
Govad III was the ninth monarch of Vicra. His reign is remembered as one of negligence, during which lords and judges were able to seize undue amounts of power. Early life Govad III was born to Govad II, then the heir apparent to Vicra, in 22 BT. The two never had a very close relationship; Govad II was ardently determined to remain involved in the nation's administration, and left his retainers and relatives to care for his children. Between this negligence and Govad II's 15 BT breakdown, Govad III developed an early distrust of the duties of rulership, and never displayed a particular interest in the crown. However, due to Govad's lack of close male relatives and the relative recency of the Sagi family's rise to power, he was nevertheless forced to remain the heir and pledge to rule Vicra. Govad's true fascination was painting; most pigments were rare on Kinan and had to be imported from the mainland, making the practice an interesting and exotic form of art. Reign In 3 DR, Govad ascended the throne as Prince Govad III. After hearing tales of the Dorian Wars of Conquest, Govad immediately wanted nothing to do with the bloodshed and conquest occurring in Alarea; consequently, he sent a gift to Dorio to curry favor, and made no further diplomatic contact. Instead, Govad preferred to trade with the nearest Amitrean nations. Lorganel, as a major pigment exporter, soon became the closest partner to Vicra during this time period. Govad made no secret of his disinterest in governing Vicra's aristocrats; this allowed many lords to levy their own taxes or pass localized laws, leading Vicra to be fairly decentralized during his reign. Perhaps the most flagrant offender in this regard was Moses Zakam, a lord along the southern coast who staged a military invasion in a neighboring fief. This 12 DR incident forced Govad to marshal his own armies and repel Zakam, but it would be the only time he directly intervened in local governance. In the Gratium region, a class of judges began to emerge as local powerbrokers; corruption and bribery were used by some offenders to evade justice, and without close royal oversight, the judges were able to capitalize on that trend. In the 20s, Govad's son Andro began efforts to reform the judicial system, but under the continuing apathy Govad displayed, not much progress was made. Late in life, Govad suffered from gout, which led to his death in 33. Personal life Govad married Arezu Khaikal in 1 BT, and the two had three children together. The family was a close-knit one: Govad enjoyed spending time with his children, and Arezu enabled his inattention to his administration. However, Govad's three sons began trying to forge their own paths as they entered adolescence. Andro, the eldest and the heir, displayed an interest in rulership that his father never had; Darius, the youngest, developed a fondness for diplomacy. Govad's middle son, Adad, was a passionate swordfighter and became a mercenary in 20 DR. He did contract work for the lords of Vicra, and was killed by a tax-evading peasant in 26. Adad's death was a serious blow for Govad, and in the wake of his funeral, the palace flew black flags for two months. Category:Monarchs Category:Sagi Family Category:Vicrans